Ben 10,000 Returns
Ben 10,000 Returns is the 30th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and its the tenth episode of the second season. Plot Ben and company are visited by Ben 10,000 who needs their assistance in tracking down Eon. The beginning of the episode shows Eon trying to defeat Ben 10,000, (twenty years later) but Ben defeats him and his minions. Then Eon and his minions disappear and Paradox appears and says that it has only begun. Meanwhile, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are fighting Eon's minions also, but after they defeat them they vanish again and Ben gets peeved. 'Major Events' *Ben and company learn of the cross-timeline stream. *Ben regains access to every alien he has ever become in addition to various new ones. 'Characters' *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Ben 10,000 *Professor Paradox 'Villains' *Eon *Eon's Servants Aliens Used Used by Ben * Spidermonkey * Fourarms * Jetray * Goop (selected was Rath) * Way Big * Swampfire * Ultimate Swampfire Used by Ben 10,000 *Ultimate Humungousaur (x2 ) *Articguana *Heatblast *Clockwork (x2) *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Jetray *XLR8 (x2) *Diamondhead 'Trivia' *It seems that all of the "what if?" episodes, like Gwen 10 and Ken 10, are real. *This episode is based on the live-action movie: Ben 10: Race Against Time. *This is the second episode in which a live-action villain appears, the first being'' Revenge of the Swarm. *The title of this episode is a parody of the [[Ben 10 Returns: Part 1|first episode of ''Alien Force]]. *This is Ben 10,000's first debut since the original series but in a different form. *This is the first time we see Paradox visit Ben 10,000. *It is shown that there are alternate versions of Ben. *It appears Ben, Gwen and Kevin don't hang out much as they used to, as they each have their own driver's licenses. *Ben seems to have possibly re-obtained his Eon copy as a purple energy went into the Ultimatrix. *It shows that Ben 10,000 still says their names and he gets their abilities and can still turn into them. *The new alien, Clockwork, appears. *In the live action movie, Ben and Gwen stop Eon from using the Hands of Armageddon, but in the preview when they see it again, neither of them know what it is, nor remember. (In the episode, Ben states he has never seen Eon before. Also, Ben and Gwen see a image of themselves when they are younger. Paradox says that it is a different Ben and Gwen meaning the Ben 10 from Ultimate Alien may have never encountered Eon, this is mostly speculation) *This is Eon's first reappearance and first cartoon appearance since the live action movie Ben 10: Race Against Time. *Ben 10,000 seems to be as immature and overconfident as Ben is at 16 because he calls himself "Even more awesome" *The cross time worlds paradox mention *#A world where Gwen found the Omnitrix (Gwen 10) *#A world where Albedo is trapped motionless in Alien X for a year (Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks) *#A world where Ben didnt have to destroy the Omnitrix to defeat Vilgax (The Final Battle: Part 2 Nintendo DS version) *#However these worlds must not ever leaked into another. Way Big was defeated easily for the first time ever. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Article stubs